


I Didn't Know You Watched Anime

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a giant nerd, And Mari just loves it, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette discovers Adrien's hidden stash of anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Watched Anime

Marinette honestly couldn't believe her eyes. All this time, she and Adrien had been together, and he never once let on about this. He never once gave her a reason to suspect this. She should have seen it coming, should have seen the signs. Adrien tried his best to pursuade her that she wasn't seeing this. Marinette knew, though. Nothing would change the fact about what her beloved was.

He was a giant anime fan.

Seven, _seven,_ huge piles of the stuff lined the walls of this small hidden away room. Everything from old style _Astro Boy_ tapes to shiny new DVD copies of _Attack on Titan_. There were some she honestly didn't even recognize, titles like _Chi's New Home_ (that seemed to be written in sharpie on the side of the case) and _Baccano!_. Marinette was in awe. Who knew the famous Adrien Agreste had such a large collection of anime? It seemed so off he'd own all these DVDs and tapes. And where'd this tiny room come from? Marinette had been here before and never once noticed it until Plagg "accidentally" revealed its existance to her.

"Adrien?" She turned to look at the gaping boy. He was trying his hardest to come up with an excuse as to why he had all these.

"Mari, it's _seriously_ not what it looks like," Adrien was wringing his hands together nervously.

"Can we watch some?" Marinette picked up a random title, something called _Angel Beats!_.

"Wait what?" The blonde smiled slightly. When Marinette asked again he enthusiastically said yes and grabbing the DVD labelled in sharpie.

"Why can't we watch _Angel Beats!_ , and why that one?" She pointed to the case in his hand as he returned the other to its pile.

"Because it's sad and I don't want to make you cry," He kissed her forehead and pulled her with him to the couch. "And because _this_ one has a cute kitten!"

"Of course," Marinette muttered under her breath. She giggled when she saw the annoyed look her boyfriend gave her.

Adrien explained the very basic premise of the show before eagerly putting it on and flopping onto the couch. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. As the (now obviously) home-made DVD started up, Marinette snuggled up to the blonde. For a few minutes she contemplated just falling asleep next to him like this, nice and warm and happy. The soft yet excited noises that rumbled from him though told her she would not be able to do that without having to deal with the uneven sound.

"Okay, look!" Adrien shook her. He pointed at the screen like a child eager to present their parent with a gift. "See? That's Chi, and that's her new family! Their apartment doesn't allow pets though, so they have to keep her a secret!"

Marinette simply nodded blankly. She'd get through this, and just maybe she'd try to convince him later to nap with her.

* * *

Five hours later and they were still watching anime. Somehow Adrien had gotten her into it, and now they were trying to get through the first episode of _Attack on Titan_. The graphic horror and violence did not exactly sit well with Marinette. Tikki had taken her to the bathroom just in case she really did loss her stomach, while Plagg snickered at his chosen.

"Wow, you made your girlfriend sick," The black kwami teased.

"How was I supposed to know this would be too gorey for her?" Adrien growled.

"Maybe tell her and ask her?" Plagg floated to sit on the blonde's bed. "But enough about her! How about a little chat about some Camembert?"

"Is that all that's ever on your mind?" He asked him.

"No," Plagg crossed his arms over his small chest. "Sometimes Tikki's on my mind."

"Well, that's sweet," Adrien was a bit shocked. He truly didn't know how their kwami's felt about one another. It was a bit comforting to know they loved one another too, just like him and his lady. 

"Alright Adrien, Marinette's feeling a little better," Tikki called to him. 

"Geez, Mari, I'm sorry," He sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't know you hated gore like that."

"That wasn't, just, ugh," Marinette mumbled and slumped back on the couch with him.

"Wanna watch _Angel Beats!_ instead?" He pulled her close, her body cold. Probably from squatting on the floor in the bathroom.

"Mmhmm," Came the weak reply. Adrien smiled and replaced the DVDs. He felt a pang of guilt. Mari would get attached to the characters, and with how it ends she'd end up bawling into his chest. Not that that was bad, but he didn't like it when his girlfriend cried.

And cry she did. Marinette thought it was unfair for Otonashi to be the last one left, while all his friends, _his beloved_ , moved on. He deserved love, not heartbreak. It didn't matter if they reincarnated into new people that had connections, they deserved to be happy _together_ , to move on _together_. Adrien made a note to never let her anywhere near the forums he occasionally went on. He was incredibly surprised by her stance, though. He would've thought she saw it as beautiful and sweet, if upsetting and sad.

"Wow, Mari, relax," He laughed, pulling her in for a hug.

"Don't you think it's unfair though?" She looked up at him, her eyes still shimmering with unshed tears. "They didn't get to be together all the way through. They didn't get to pass on together."

"Well, I think it's a lot like us," Adrien smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"There have been several Ladybugs and Chat Noirs, right?" When she nodded, he laughed hard. "It's like us! No matter what, Ladybug and Chat will _always_ be together, regardless of if one of them dies before the other! They'll always find each other, and they'll always be partners and best friends! And just sometimes, maybe they'll always end up being together."

"That was so sweet," Marinette sighed, nuzzling his chest. "Cheesy, but sweet."

"At least he didn't make any puns," Tikki giggled.

"Do not get him started," Marinette grumbled. Adrien only laughed.

"So, wanna keep watching?" He ran his hand through her soft hair, undoing the ties in her buns.

They ended up watching a good portion of his collection, staying up late into the night before falling asleep on the couch together. Plagg and Tikki could only grin and giggle at how adorable the two were, tangled up in each other's limbs. Plagg was _definately_ going to tease his chosen in the morning about how protective he was of his lady in his sleep. For now, though, the kwamis simply curled up together on Adrien's bed and waited for morning (or the next akuma attack).

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I like the idea of Adrien being a gigantic anime fan. It's just so cute to imagine him getting all excited watching something as simple as Chi's New Home. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm just gonna make these a series, with the two of them finding out different things about one another and just being dorky and cute together


End file.
